Mon meilleur élève
by histoirede
Summary: Une fois avoir fini ses études, Kikuchi revient dans son ancien collège avec une idée en tête. Yaoi, Kikuchi x Onizuka


Titre : Mon meilleur élève  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas nés de mon esprit vu qu'ils appartiennent à la série GTO  
Avertissement :  
- A la base je devais écrire une Ryûji x Onizuka, mais comme Kikuchi est mon chouchou...  
- Je me suis beaucoup amusée à essayer de les faire parler aussi mal que je pouvais.  
- La fic présentée ici est légèrement tronquée par rapport à l'originale que vous pouvez trouver ici : http://perso.orange.fr/histoirede/fanfics/eleve.htm pour répondre aux exigences de ffnet

Kikuchi Yoshito contempla ce qui avait été son collège d'un air nostalgique, une petite lueur brillant dans ses yeux, facilement méprenable pour un reflet sur ses lunettes.  
Il passa le portail d'un pas sûr, croisant sur son chemin des adolescents en uniforme scolaire, marchant par petits groupes et discutant de choses qui devaient être au combien intéressantes.  
Il le savait : il avait été à leur place.  
Une jeune fille laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Ca m'étonne pas d'Onizuka !

La bouche de Kikuchi forma un sourire quand il entendit le nom de son ex-prof principal, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment, plus précisément vers ce qui était depuis de nombreuses années la salle des profs.  
Il ouvrit la porte, reconnaissant certains de ceux qui l'avaient "instruit", repérant quelques nouveaux.

Il était là, nonchalamment étalé sur un siège, les pieds sur son bureau, une clope en bouche, tournant le dos à la porte.

- M'sieur ?  
- J'suis occupé.

Kikuchi fit un petit sourire et attrapa la cigarette d'Onizuka, la portant à ses lèvres.

- C'est comme ça que vous accueillez les anciens élèves qui viennent vous rendre visite ?

Cette fois-ci, Onizuka tourna son regard vers celui qui lui avait volé sa clope et adressé la parole.

- Kikuchi ? J'y crois pas, t'es revenu ?  
- Et oui.  
- T'as fini ton école machin-truc d'informatique ?  
- Ouaip. Me suis réinstallé dans le coin. Alors j'en ai profité pour venir vous faire un petit coucou.

Onizka fit un grand sourire.

- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois revenu. Y avait plus personne de ton niveau pour faire des montages intéressants ou n'importe quoi. Y a plus que des glandeurs et des fils-à-papa dans c'te foutu collège... J'regrette le temps où j't'avais comme élève, au moins y avait de l'animation...

Kikuchi tendit à nouveau sa cigarette à son ancien professeur tout en lui souriant.

- En parlant de montage, il faudra que je vous montre un truc démentiel que j'ai appris là-bas. Suis sûr que vous allez adorer ce logiciel.  
- T'habites où ?  
- Vous voyez le restau chinois deux rues plus loin ? Au-dessus.  
- Tranquille... J'peux passer ce soir ?  
- Serez le bienvenu, m'sieur.

Onizuka émit un petit rire.

- Tu peux arrêtez de m'appeler "m'sieur" et tout ça, hein, t'es un adulte responsable, maintenant.

Kikuchi remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ne voyant pas le rapport entre la politesse et la responsabilité mais comprenant tout à fait ce que voulait dire Onizuka.

- J'aurais de quoi manger.  
- Pense à la bière !!  
- Pas de blème. A c'soir.

Et sur ce Kikuchi se retira, sa main esquissant un signe d'au revoir.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

- Kikuchi ?  
- Deux secondes !  
- Tu ouvres, oui ? J'vais pas attendre d'avoir des cheveux blancs devant ta porte ! 

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Kikuchi habillé seulement d'une petite serviette autour de la taille, des goutellettes d'eau ruissellant dans ses cheveux et sur son torse qui s'était rudement bien développé avec les années.

- Désolé, j'étais sous la douche.  
- C'est rien.

Onizuka regarda quelques instants son ancien élève.  
Quelque chose l'intriguait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
C'est quand Kikuchi revint de lui avoir cherché une cannette qu'il réalisa.

- Bordel, t'es plus grand que moi !?!

Kikuchi s'approcha un peu.

- Apparemment.  
- Purée, j'y crois pas, Kikuchi plus grand que moi... Mais t'as quel âge ?  
- 22.  
- VINGT-DEUX ? Mais j't'avais en classe y a combien de temps ?  
- Bah, ça doit faire sept ou huit ans, maintenant.  
- Ca me rajeunit pas...  
- Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous avez pas vraiment changé...  
- Arrête de m'vouvoyer, maintenant. T'es un pote et t'es plus mon élève. Et en plus t'a plus de vingt balais...

Kikuchi fit un petit sourire tout en avalant une gorgée de la bière qu'il s'était ramené.

- M'enfin, j'te laisse t'habiller, j'vais m'mettre devant la télé, en attendant.  
- La télécommande doit être entre deux coussins du canapé.

Kikuchi se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte.  
Il défit la serviette qui entourait sa taille et en attrapa une un peu plus grande qui traînait sur une chaise, commençant à se sècher.

- Eh, Kikuchi, t'as le satellite ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Cool. Y a des chaînes pornos ?

Onizuka avait tourné la tête vers la chambre et déglutit avec difficulté au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
Kikuchi était entièrement nu, de dos, exposant sa peau dorée et le rebondi de ces fesses, juste une serviette sur les cheveux, achevant de se sécher.  
Il se tourna à la question, plaçant naturellement la serviette de façon à cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- La 324. Et la 143, aussi, mais elle est moins bien.

Onizuka se força à quitter des yeux le torse de Kikuchi pour pouvoir répondre.

- T'as 324 chaînes ?  
- A peu près. Tous les canaux sont pas utilisés. J'dois pouvoir en capter plus en bidouillant...  
- J'suis même pas sûr de savoir utiliser ta télécommande...  
- Deux secondes, je passe quelque chose et j'arrive.

Kikuchi se contenta d'enfiler un caleçon avant de rejoindre Onizuka, s'asseyant à côté de lui et lui piquant la télécommande des mains.

- Faut changer l'orientation de la parabole, ou alors enclencher le décodeur numérique. J'ai pas encore réussi à les faire marcher en même temps, j'viens de m'installer.  
- Ah, ouais... comment tu fais pour te payer tout ça ?  
- Je bosse.  
- Merde alors. Tu fais quoi ?  
- Ingénieur-informaticien.  
- Ca paye mieux que prof, je parie ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. Pis je bosse un peu au noir en plus.  
- J'ai toujours dit que t'irais loin.  
- Loin, je sais pas, mais je suis bien avec ce que j'ai.  
- Te manque plus qu'une nana et tu seras le type le mieux loti que j'connaisse.

Kikuchi répondit par un petit sourire puis se leva pour aller finir de s'habiller.  
Onizuka suivit son ancien élève des yeux, son regard parcourant les lignes magnifiques de son corps et se demandant comment Kikuchi avait pu devenir comme ça.  
Puis aussi pourquoi ça le mettait plus ou moins mal à l'aise de le voir se ballader si peu habillé sous ses yeux.  
Ses yeux se rescotchèrent au poste de télé et il zappa sur la 324.  
Au bout de quelques instants, il préféra éteindre la télé.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de regarder ça maintenant.

Kikuchi finit par revenir dans la pièce, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt quelconque, ses lunettes à nouveau sur le nez.

- Tu m'as dit qu't'avais un nouveau logiciel ?  
- Ouaip. Ca vous... enfin, ça te dit pas de manger avant ? J'ai pris des plats chez le chinois en bas en revenant.  
- J'accepte toujours la nourriture gratos.

Onizuka se leva et suivit Kikuchi dans la cuisine.

* * *

- J'm'étais pas autant éclaté depuis longtemps ! 

Kikuchi répondit par un sourire, reposant son poids sur l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée.

- On r'met ça quand vous voulez, Onizuka-sa...  
- Tu passes à Onizuka. Ou a Eikichi, comme tu veux. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j't'ai dit ! ... J'peux te taxer une clope, dis ?

Kikuchi sortit son paquet et le tendit à Onizuka.

- Tenez, c'est pas comme si j'en avais particulièrement besoin manière...  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Ouaip. Puis excusez-moi, mais ça fait bizarre de vous tutoyer... Faudrait que je m'habitue.  
- Bon...

Onizuka empocha le paquet de cigarettes et s'apprêta à partir quand soudain il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ancien élève.

- Pourquoi t'es si gentil ?  
- Bah, z'étiez un bon prof, vous savez. Pis j'vous aime bien, mine de rien.

Onizuka sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- En tout cas t'es sûrement le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu.  
- Certainement celui qui vous a filé le plus de clopes, en tout cas.

Onizuka répondit par un sourire et partit.

* * *

- T'es là ?  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Onizuka. 

Kikuchi ouvrit la porte.

- Z'avez oublié quelque chose ?  
- Non, je viens squatter.

Kikuchi émit un petit ricanement.

- Et ben faites comme chez vous.

Onizuka lui envoya un sachet qu'il réceptionna.

- J'ai ramené la bière.  
- Fallait pas.  
- Bah, c'est un minimum de politesse et tout.

Kikuchi se retint de rire et alla mettre la bière au frigo.  
En revenant au salon, il vit qu'Onizuka s'était déjà installé dans le canapé.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de mater tes 324 chaînes hier soir.  
- J'vous ai expliqué la télécommande hier soir...

Kikuchi enfila un blouson.

- ... j'bosse ce soir. Mais j'serai de retour d'ici une heure ou deux.  
- Ca te dérange pas que je reste ?  
- Non, non, mais touchez pas à l'ordi, y a des trucs qui tournent.  
- Promis, j'te ferai rien planter.  
- Je veux votre promesse de pas toucher à l'ordi, pas de rien faire planter.  
- Ok, ok, je me contenterai de la télé.  
- Promis ?  
- Ouais, ouais, promis.

Une fois la porte refermée, Onizuka refit le tour du propriétaire d'un oeil attentif et amusé,  
puis il se vautra à nouveau sur le canapé et commença à zapper.

* * *

- Demain j'ramène mon futon... 

Kikuchi éclata de rire et faillit recracher le morceau de tofu qu'il avait en bouche.

- Attends, tu réalises pas, t'as 352 chaînes, une grande piaule, t'es à deux pas du bahut, tu fournis les clopes et tu fais le meilleur sukiyaki que j'ai jamais mangé.  
- Et bien... merci du compliment...  
- T'es sûr que tu veux pas d'un co-locataire (j'ai même presque de quoi payer le loyer, tu sais, j'ai un salaire...) ?  
- J'ai jamais refusé, hein.

Onizuka se rassit dans son siège un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mouais, mais tu le fais par politesse.  
- Vous pensez ?  
- Mais j'serai un bon coloc, hein. J'peux faire la vaisselle...  
- J'ai un lave-vaisselle, m'sieur.  
- J'peux aussi faire la cuisine (bon, moins bien que toi, mais c'est déjà ça) ! Et j'connais un réseau super pour la bière à bas prix. J'peux t'avoir les clopes à moitié prix, aussi. Et...  
- Moui... hmmm... je vais y réfléchir.

Kikuchi fit mine d'une intense réflexion avant de se lever de table et de s'approcher de la chaise d'Onizuka.

- Y a une chose que vous pouvez faire qui fera de vous mon co-locataire, si vous y tenez vraiment...  
- Sans blague, hein ? Ce serait trop le pied de vivre ici...  
- Juré craché.  
- Alors ce que tu veux.

Kikuchi fit un petit sourire et en une seconde ses lèvres étaient sur celles d'Onizuka, qui fut trop surpris pour réagir.  
Après un instant, il s'écarta, laissant Onizuka immobile sauf ses paupières qui clignaient à intervalles irréguliers.

- Vous voulez encore ?  
- Ki... Kik... qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
- C'est pas évident ? J'vous ai embrassé.  
- Mais mais mais mais... j'suis un mec.  
- J'vous ai dit y a 8 ans que j'étais gay.

Onizuka fronça les sourcils.  
C'est vrai, il se souvenait bien de la scène.  
Il avait charrié Kikuchi comme quoi il allait bien avec... c'était quoi son nom, encore... cette fille qui avait un QI encore plus gros que le sien... enfin, bon, là n'était pas l'important... Kikuchi lui avait dit de but-en-blanc qu'il risquait pas d'être intéressé par une fille.  
Et le voilà qui s'intéressait à... à lui.

- Mais mais mais moi je le suis pas !

Kikuchi se rapprocha dangereusement, aventurant une main sur une des cuisses de son ex-professeur.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Onizuka déglutit avec difficulté, n'osant pas vraiment bouger.

- Je... crois.  
- Vous ne m'arrêterez pas avec juste un "je crois"...  
- Ptêt que.. ptêt que j'ai pas envie de t'arrêter, non plus.

Onizuka se détendit et passa un bras autour de la taille de Kikuchi, attirant le jeune homme à lui. Mais ce dernier résista et préféra faire en sorte qu'Onizuka se lève pour ensuite l'embrasser férocement.  
Après un moment, leurs bouches et leurs corps se séparèrent.  
Onizuka leva un sourcil.

- Alors c'est tout ce que je dois faire pour avoir le droit de rester ?

Kikuchi fit un sourire carnassier alors qu'une de ses mains défaisait le premier bouton de la chemise d'Onizuka.

- J'attends un petit peu plus.  
- Euh... combien plus ?

Kikuchi ouvrit un second bouton.

- Encore un peu plus.

Le troisième puis le quatrième bouton sautèrent, et Kikuchi ne se retint pas de passer une main sur le torse musclé d'Onizuka qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

- A ce point plus ?  
- Hmmm... ce serait trop facile...

La bouche de Kikuchi partit à l'attaque de la gorge d'Onizuka, faisant frissonner ce dernier qui se recula d'un bond.

- Je... Tu ne me laisserais pas réfléchir à ta proposition un tout petit peu ?

Kikuchi éclata de rire.

- Autant que vous voulez. Je voulais pas vous brusquer...  
- Tu me désappes et tu continues de me vouvoyer ?  
- Sale habitude.

Onizuka émit un petit rire, vite rejoint par son ex-élève.  
Il tendit ensuite sa main et attrapa le col de Kikuchi, attirant le jeune homme à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est réfléchi. Je te fais confiance.

Kikuchi fit un sourire et sans parler, entraîna Onizuka vers une autre pièce qui se révéla être la chambre, bien entendu.  
Il déposa délicatement ses lunettes sur son bureau puis se retourna face à son ancien professeur.  
Onizuka s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule de façon hésitante avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ferma doucement les yeux et laissa son inconscient contrôler le baiser, se contentant de savourer les caresses de la langue de Kikuchi sur la sienne, refermant peu à peu ses bras autour du corps de son futur amant.  
Les mains de Kikuchi retrouvèrent bien vite la chemise d'Onizuka, finissant de la déboutonner et de lui enlever pour ensuite pouvoir caresser les muscles de son dos et de son torse parfaitement tracés.  
Onizuka tenta de garder le contrôle de lui-même mais il ne put cacher un soupir de satisfaction qui une fois entendu par Kikuchi incita ce dernier à aller plus loin.  
Lentement, il conduisit son ancien professeur à terre sur le futon déployé avant de s'étendre sur lui, serrant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.  
Sa langue quitta finalement la bouche d'Onizuka pour vagabonder sur son torse, ses clavicules, ses bras, pour ensuite revenir jouer avec ses tétons rosis par l'excitation.  
Cette fois, ce fut de petits gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Onizuka, invitant Kikuchi à continuer son oeuvre.  
La langue du jeune homme finit par quitter les tétons et par descendre lentement le long d'abdominaux superbes pour venir titiller le bas-ventre d'Onizuka jusqu'à la limite formée par le haut de son pantalon. Là, ses doigts prirent le relais et enlevèrent avec dextérité les derniers éléments perturbateurs, à savoir tout ce qui couvrait la moitié inférieure de son ex-professeur.  
Celui-ci se laissa faire sans mot dire, se contentant d'apprécier le contact soyeux des doigts et de la langue de Kikuchi sur sa peau, ne pouvant se cacher le plaisir qu'il en retirait.  
Onizuka fut rapidement mis à nu et Kikuchi s'arrêta soudain pour venir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son ancien profeseur.

- A votre tour.

* * *

- Je regrette pas qu't'es insisté.  
- Vrai ?  
- Ouaip. 

Kikuchi fit un petit sourire puis tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes qu'il glissa sur son nez.

- Alors on est colocataires ?  
- C'était l'accord, non ? En plus, je crois que j'aurais même pas besoin de ramener mon futon.

FIN


End file.
